borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
All Bets Off
All Bets Off is a story mission in the Moxxi's Heist of the Handsome Jackpot a downloadable content (DLC) add-on for Borderlands 3. Background :"Welp, that mild-mannered Hyperion loader bot engineer betrayed you and handed Timothy over to Pretty Boy. You gotta get up to Jack's VIP Tower ASAP and give Timothy a hand!" Walkthrough Objectives *Return to Spendopticon *Meet Ember *Go to blast door *Clear area *Take ultra-thermite *Place ultra-thermite *Survive *Punch through *Enter VIP Tower *Go to the elevator *Clear lobby *Kill Freddie *Kill Petunia *Kill Dandelion *Enter elevator *Find Timothy *Kill Jackpot *Override protocol *Stop casino from falling into black holes *Free Timothy *Pick up the winning hand *Use console with the winning hand Strategy The boss has a total of four phases, so be sure to prepare your equipment and purchase ammunition if necessary. While enemies and ammo crates litter the environment, it may be difficult to reach and grab their contents during the fight while being bombarded by the Jackpot. It helps to carry a corrosive weapon for the first three phases to alleviate ammo drain from other weapon types, particularly if the player carries numerous weapons with low ammo counts or is consistently low on ammo regularly. The boss starts with a singular armored health bar in phase one. During phase 1, it will use many attacks that will be repeated throughout the boss fight. Be aware that the statues in the arena are easily destroyed by the bot and do not offer any cover from his attacks. The weakened joints and the head are critical points, with some being easier to hit as the boss progresses. The laser blasts from the boss count as Shock damage, and the boss has heavy use of Incendiary damage, meaning it will easily remove your shield and then deal heavy damage to the character underneath. The boss is capable of standing still and focusing its hands to unleash a steady laser beam that can track towards the player, necessitating moving out of its way via strafing, and can also fire a series of laser blasts from its palms while it stands still or moves around. It can also launch bombs from one hand and laser blasts from the other, one tracking your current location and another trying to hit your intended location as you move. The hands also have access to a flamethrower, which can be particularly devastating if the player has lost their shield. The boss can also focus on two different targets at once with its hands, allowing it to fire at two players simultaneously, so aggro may be split amongst a party. The boss has use of a utility move in which it places a palm on the ground, then quickly creates an explosion and launches itself backwards. Sometimes it will do this in reverse, where it will kneel, power up its thrusters, and launch itself forward at the player instead. When done, the Jackpot will leave a flaming trail and do a quick spin with its lasers. It can also stand still and start hip-thrusting, and let loose a set of five PP Loaders which can be used for second winds, but also can be startlingly accurate and pose a threat. The player has a few seconds to attack the PP Loaders before they stand up after first being spawned. At some times, the boss will stand still and emit five beams from its mouth directly at the floor near its feet, then will lift its head to sweep the beams across the floor. The player has to maneuver between the lasers and watch how they will rise to avoid heavy damage. Once the health bar has been emptied, the metal coat on the robot will be blown off, and the boss will become entirely immune to damage. At this point, the boss will spawn multiple Loader Bots to come to its assistance while Pretty Boy tries to fix the robot (on subsequent fights, his dialogue is absent, but it still enters a recovery phase where the player must wait for the repairs to finish). The boss will not wait for the loader bots to be destroyed, and will get back up to fight regardless. During phase 2, the boss will use hand missiles more often, and will occasionally kneel down and fire a salvo of missiles from its back which can be dodged by moving quickly. The missiles do not have a reticle on the floor, instead trying to seek the player while in midair. During phase 2, the Jackpot will add a powerful AoE attack involving the thrusters and laser. When the Jackpot lifts off the floor, it will fire its lasers directly at the floor and begin spinning rapidly. The flames resulting will spread out in a large circle and will cover a large portion of the arena. There is no guaranteed way to avoid the attack other than to run to the furthest edge of the room. Standing next to the bot when used is extremely dangerous, as the resulting flaming tornado can hit multiple times. The fourth phase is the only phase that is functionally different. The boss no longer has an armored health bar, but instead has a red health bar. Additionally, the boss will be floating around almost constantly during the fight, and will attempt to constantly chase the player to deliver a series of melee blows in the form of large sweeping kicks and punches, regularly slamming into the ground to attack and performing large-area dashing attacks. The boss tends not to sit still for long and will be constantly darting about the environment. The long repair time between phases is nixed entirely. The boss will rise back up within seconds of being downed and become highly aggressive, and the Loader Bots that spawn between phases will still spawn despite this. This phase does, however, have the lowest health pool of the four phases, and goes down much faster. Notes *Mission items: **Ultra-Thermite **Freddies Fanny Pack **Winning Hand *During the back jump by Jackpot, the boss can accidentally move itself into the wall geometry near the entrance. The boss will self-correct itself after its animation stops, but it may lead to shots missing and hitting the wall instead *On occasion, the Loader Bots will not spawn during the in between recovery phases of the Jackpot and the boss will stay in its regenerative shield for a long time. The boss will eventually get up despite the appearance that it won't be doing anything. This can make the boss much easier to grab ammo from the crates, but removes potential from second winds. *If standing behind the boss following some of its attacks in all but the last phase, the AI will simply cease moving. Vault Hunters can shoot without it retaliating if they remain in place. Video Walkthrough File:All Bets Off